Networks utilizing traditional protocols, e.g., spanning tree protocol (STP), rapid spanning tree protocol (RSTP), multiple spanning tree protocol (MSTP), etc., are generally slow to react to a change in network topology. Furthermore, such protocols generally block all but one interconnection to a node. As such, traditional protocols are not only slow to react to topology changes but waste valuable interconnection bandwidth.
Alternative conventional systems, e.g., Ethernet Protection Switching Ring (EPSR), may respond faster to topology changes, e.g., node failure, link failure, etc., in comparison to spanning tree protocols. Unfortunately, EPSR is limited to ring topologies and is therefore limited in its application.